Homeward Bound 3 The Road Trip will become a 3rd film releasing on September 27, 2022
Homeward Bound 3: The Road Trip will become a 3rd film releasing on September 27, 2022. Rated: G. Running time: 148 Minutes. Production Company: Walt Disney Pictures & Williams Street. Distributed by: 20th Century Fox & Paramount Pictures. - Live Action/CGI Cast - Jenny Slate as Carly Kimberly Williams-Paisley as Samantha Josh Green as Miles Tony Hale as James Zachary Levi as Jake Jake Paul as Moreno Leo Howard as Howard Amber Tamblyn as Carla Dave Willis as Anthony Bailey Carey Means as Paul Bailey Dana Snyder as Dana Bailey Bella Thorne as Ashley Bailey Cameron Richardson as Claire Wilson James Franco as Zachary Kim Director as Laurie Ceren Alkac as Sandra Selena Gomez as Saliha Duffman Carmen Llywelyn as Teresa Duffman Justin Bieber as Justin Duffman Andy Buckley as Mr. Buckley - Voice Cast - Dustin Milligan as Shadow Michael J. Fox as Chance Kylie Jenner as Sassy Carla Gugino Deliah Chris Bauer as Hand Banana Adriane Lenox as Presto - Summary - after the events of the second film Shadow Chance Sassy and Deliah live with their new owners Anthony Bailey, Paul Bailey, Dana Bailey, and Ashley Bailey and they go on a road trip to Miami FL, and all other states and cities and they do fun stuff together and they make new friends and they also meet a friendly male yellow dog named Hand Banana and a friendly female pink cat named Presto and also at the end their new owners Anthony Bailey, Paul Bailey, Dana Bailey, and Ashley Bailey adopt Hand Banana and Presto becoming part of the family. - Cast Commentary - Actor Justin Bieber, who plays Justin Duffman in this film, has spoken critically of this film, calling it "the most miserable unpleasant experience I’ve ever had in my professional life. Note for this film: Even though Justin Bieber disliked this new film he appears and stars in this film anyway. Note: Justin Bieber will be forced at legal point to wear a Penguin suit and appear in this film. Note: Homeward Bound 3: The Road Trip was supposed to become a 3rd film releasing to Disney on May 16, 2004 but when nothing happened it got delayed & moved forward to September 27, 2022. Note for this film: This is the first film Live Action/CGI film not to feature Robert Hays as Bob Seaver, Kim Greist as Laura Seaver, Benj Thall as Peter Seaver, Veronica Lauren as Hope Seaver, and Kevin Chevalia as Jamie Seaver. Note for this film: Even though Bob Seaver, Laura Seaver, Peter Seaver, Hope Seaver and Jamie Seaver don't appear in this film they are only on the photos and they are also mentioned in this film instead. - Production - This film will begin filming in May 2022-August 2022 in Florida, and all other states and cities. Note: Anthony Bailey's voice will be similar to Meatwad & Paul Bailey's voice will be similar to Frylock & Dana Bailey's voice will be similar to Master Shake and Ashley Bailey's voice will be similar to the voice actor Bella Thorne. Note: Hand Banana will be a live action yellow dog in this film and 4th film and Hand Banana may have been a villian in two Aqua Teen Hunger Force episodes "Hand Banana" & "The Greatest Story Ever Told" but for this 3rd film and 4th film of Homeward Bound Hand Banana will be friendly. Note: Samantha and Miles who appeared in Alvin & The Chipmunks: The Road Chip will only appear in this film.